


A Christmas I'll never forget

by Miracle_fan86



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire Redemption, F/M, I Ship It, Lila Rossi Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracle_fan86/pseuds/Miracle_fan86
Summary: No Summary.Just read it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chris Lahiffe & Nino Lahiffe, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Well not the morning I like. I woke up with a loud crash from outside just to find out there’s an akuma on lose.  
So I awoke Tikki who just cursed alongside me all the way to grab something to eat.  
As I took an apple I hurried upstairs and transformed. Fantastic. He’s after Santa Claus! Poor Santa. We have this mess like….What EVERY GODDAMN CHRISTMAS!

Yay. Chat is already here! I mean tied up! I run to release him.  
“Well, nice of you to drop in.” He said with a sly grin as I untie hime so we can go to battle.  
“Shut up already, alley cat.” I send him a deadpan glare as hand hik his stick.  
“Well let’s go and kick his butt!” He said with a joking tone and I made a face at him. He seemed to be thinking for a second and then said “That look soots you!”  
“Hey! That is the LAST STRAW!” I yell at him and take my yo-yo and leave him.  
“Hey….. I’m sorry!” I turn my face around, crossing my arms.  
“Okay… OKAY!I won’t….pun.” He says dropping his cute cat ears.  
My face lit up at his words to only fade once he spoke again. “… But till the end of battle.”  
I let out a sigh. At least I can leave till the end.  
So we both head for the Akuma and……


	2. Chapter 2

“No more evil-doing for you little akuma.” I say as take my yo-yo to do the usual song and dance for purifying the akuma “Gotcha!”  
I open my yo-yo and release the butterfly “Bye bye little butterfly.”  
Just as I watch the akuma turn back to Chris (Nino’s brother.)  
“So what was ut this time big boy?” Chat said in a tone he uses to reason with kids.  
“Lila told me that she can contact Santa Claus and telk him to bring me the super robot!” Chris explained “But then she said since I’m a bad kid she won’t and….. The rest..”  
Ladybug and Chat noir exchanged a disgusted look. Screaming faces with “What the f*ck Lie-la” on them.  
Just to see Nino running towards them hugging Chris tightly. The Lady noir pound it and….  
“Thanks Lady dude…. I mean thanks Ladybug!  
“Chris! Why were you rude to Lila?!” Now he was angry.  
Well sh*t.  
Before I could say something Nino took a certain child and walked away.  
“What the heck?” Chat said. Definitely disgusted. “Lila doesn’t show mercy even to a what…. Child? How…. Disgusting!” He said expending his button jumping on the roof. The beeping sound of my earrings brought me to the present.  
Before Alya could ask for an interview I took my yo-yo to get away.  
“Heyyyyy. Would you look at that! Time’s up. Bug out!”  
With that i run away. What a heroic act! Great work Ladybug just great.  
Well anyways… Adrien is coming over with Gabriel and Natalie of corse.

Now Adrien is sitting next to me watching playing UMT 3 with me. While my parents are talking with Gabriel. Natalie is talking on her phone.  
I hear the buzzing sound of my phone.  
It is Alya   
Oh boy.  
Wait wait wait. She us apologizing? Yup! The figured it out.  
I tell Adrien he is happy, too.  
I text her to Shut up and get back to winning this round.  
“I win!” I announce in excitement.  
“Hey no fair! You cheated!” Adrien said. Clearly not excepting defeat.

And we go for a pillow fight. While everyone join us.  
It is fun.  
We eat dinner and talk a little.

After a few hours Gabriel and Adrien leave.  
Today was great. Not a very reveal I was hoping but great.  
Marinette 1. Lila 0!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yalda night.  
> If you celebrate that is...  
> And Merry Christmas. I know it's early.  
> Yesterday was great. I had fun decorating cotton candy.


End file.
